In Hiding
by TheRealRavenDark
Summary: The Royal family is in hiding after Kivar takes the war to Earth. AU - work in progress. Rated M for the way our gang handles the daily stresses of fighting for survival. Sexual Content among multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** In Hiding - By Raven Dark

**SUMMARY:** Post apocalyptic. The Royal family is hiding after Kivar takes the war to Earth. Work in progress. Rated M for the very mature way our gang handles the daily stresses of fighting for survival *wink*

**NOTES:** You probably won't believe this but I started working on this idea at the same time as the GG fics over ten years ago. Reading over old notes now I see similarities with a number of story lines (The new V series, beginning of Man of Steel to name a few) and cringe, but this little fic as it is written below was penned way before so I am keeping most of it intact. I really liked this idea back then and still do now. I have since added some more chapters in the notebook. If you want them, you will have to let me know in your reviews *kiss*

**In Hiding **

(working title)

****Prologue****

The war eventually made it to Earth. It was just a matter of time, Kivar was tired of the rebellion that refused to fold under his authority. While the royal family lived somewhere, anywhere, hope persevered and pockets of rebels would always emerge from the cracks like roaches. They refused to die, stubbornly encouraged by rumors of the child king.

Kivar was fed up, and came to the realization that while Max lived, his throne would never be secure. So, on the eve of September 25th of Earth's Roman Catholic calendar, the human race was treated to a surprise attack that resulted in devastation hundreds if not thousands of time greater than that of Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941. The death count was catastrophic and the planet stood still as it realized that the assault had just been a warning.

Heads of states stood baffled by cryptic demands to give over the sovereign family. They tried fruitlessly to convince their attackers that they were hiding no one. They had no idea of what family the aliens referred to, secret service agencies the world over denied any knowledge. The FBI offered nothing, maybe because they had nothing to contribute. Kivar's generals were merciless and impatient. The best of Earth's military mights stood little chance.

****Part 1****

Deep in hiding, Max Evans looked on. It had been months since the first warships had announced their arrival. Now he watched as a single recon scout ship noiselessly sailed across the thin pale mooned sky over the remnants of what was once the luxurious if not over indulgent Las Vegas Strip. It had been Liz's idea to move the clan out of Roswell and into Nevada. Each casino was essentially a fortified fortress and the strip itself filled with bomb-proof vaults with over twenty miles of earthquake-safe passageways connecting them. "The perfect hiding place" she had said and even though they had not been the only ones to have thought of the idea, theirs was the only one that wasn't abandoned within a few months time, life was hard in the desert. Still Max and Michael had chosen carefully, away from the main strip and as far as they knew, were miles from their closest neighbors.

"There you are," Liz called out from the bottom of an air shaft some twenty feet below, "Michael should be back any minute, we should get positioned to help him."

While it had been Liz's idea to live in the underground tunnels, it was Isabel's gifts that made it possible for the remote pockets of survivors to establish an untraceable network of trade and therefore thrive where others couldn't. Isabel simply dream-walked them all. It was a terribly taxing task which left her weak for days but it was a necessary evil with consequences for failure too horrible to imagine so Isabel put her mind and body through the ordeal time after time without much complaint. For her actions, she was rewarded with everyone's gratitude; she made survival possible, even tolerable. Isabel was also given the nicest, most spacious of the rooms, the softest of the sheets, which she often shared with Michael."

"Has he been spotted yet?"

"No. But you know you sister, she'll want us out there the second he arrives. Maria gets him tomorrow, so she won't want a second wasted."

Max looked down the air shaft to Liz below, he shook his head mildly amused,

"Leave it to Michael to end up with that arrangement."

"Worse than yours, with me and Tess?"

A flicker of worry flashed over Max's eyes,

"That was your idea—" He started before adjusting his response and trying again, "It's not like that with Tess and I. We… we are just friends. She needs the companionship, she's all alone out there."

"I know," Liz threw her arms around Max's neck when he descended from the surface seeming to completely accept his lie. She saw Max and Tess' love-making in the flashes she still got when Max kissed her, but she also felt the guilt Max carried with him. She couldn't bring herself to call him out on it. Not when she _had _sent him to her in the first place, and after everything they had suffered already.

"It _was_ my idea," she emphasized to erase the panic from Max's eyes, "we need to keep her on our side. So if she won't come to us, we'll just… well, you'll go. As often as she needs it."

Max kissed Liz before she got to the "_besides, you are good for her_" part of her speech. They'd had this conversation before, and the guilt he felt never faded.

"Mmm.." murmured Liz, "what was that for?"

"You look incredible tonight" Max evaded dealing with his feelings by wrapping his arms about Liz's slim frame suggestively. He kissed her again, more to the point.

"Here?" Liz's voice squeaked in surprise.

"We can, If we hurry" Max's eyes smoldered into Liz's. Her knees went weak.

"Max, someone could see us"

Max kissed her again and Liz _felt_ his need.

"Okay" She breathed out backing out from beneath the light the air vent let in while going for the catch in her pants, "hurry!"

"Turn around" Max croaked dry-mouthed advancing towards her. Emboldened by the darkness and the wanton look in Max's eyes Liz pushed her pants below her hips, then turned resting her forearms on the wall tentatively. The cold surface shocked her, specially when it travelled through her top to ice her quickly hardening nipples. Liz swallowed the gasp caught in her throat, looked over her shoulder and softly, timidly asked,

"Like this?"

Max groaned at the sight.

The dark hunger in Max's eyes told Liz all she needed to know, she bit her bottom lip and turned to face the wall again. In the dark, Liz felt Max approach behind her and her pulse raced. An air handler kicking in on somewhere caused her breath to catch while the cool dusty breeze it pulled made her very aware that her pants were bunched just above her knees lewdly.

"Max?" she called out softly then gasped when she felt his fingertips on her hips slowly pushing down her underwear. Liz closed her eyes at the touch; her mouth watered and she swallowed with a soft sigh. Other parts moistened as well, Liz blushed. The sharp snap of Max's pants pulled open was a promising sound of things to come.

"Liz…" Max's voice was a raspy whisper. She was truly a vision. Her beautiful olive skin so soft and inviting, Her tiny lower back, the slight swell of her hips, the smooth round curves of her ass. Max drunkenly pulled his erection free and focused on the soft warm area so graciously offered to him.

"Oh Liz…"

"Ohh!" Liz sighed dreamily. Max was a hot contradiction, searing at first touch then simmering down quickly, lovingly moving with a calculated tempered care. Liz jolted, gasped, gritted her teeth then screamed a silent scream as her body quickly escalated, her mouth dried in an open gasp. So good, so close, so fast. It was always like this with Max. The more intimate the contact, the stronger the connection between each other, many times heightened by their mutual levels of arousal. Human as Liz was, she was quickly overwhelmed with the energy he gave off upon contact. His love alone could be overwhelming. Aroused, Max's intense passion for her permeated her very pores such that if she and Max let go, if they gave in to the wave of emotion too soon Liz could easily go into a rocking orgasm the second he touched her intimately and not end until long after they were separated.

"Oh God Max…"

Firing on all synapses, Liz's brain, her very human brain pushed back on the piracy against Liz's body and partially helped Max extend their love-making. Liz felt everything. The cold dry breeze on her ears, the rough texture of the concrete wall on her forearms, her leather belt cutting into her thighs and the alien body pushing deeper inside her.

"Yes…" Liz cried. Everything was on the forefront of her mind, a healthy delicious jumble that at least temporarily kept her in euphoric somnolence. The weight of Max's body pressing against her felt so good. She felt safe and instinctively lowered her defenses.

"Shit Liz… I… I…"

"Ah!" Liz clenched her teeth trying to focus but it just felt so naughty to do this out where they could get caught, where someone could hear. It was so good, "Okay…"

Max grunted and drove his hips forward causing Liz to go on her tip-toes just as Max came inside her releasing his control over her at the same time. For Liz the effect was explosive. Her eyes rolled back as her body spasmed and she lost control of her knees.

Max timely slid his arms under hers and carefully lowered her after pulling out of her. Their first time had been scary, subsequent times messy, but with every new time they got better at controlling their alien/human bio-chemistry and they were more than okay with the adage, _practice makes perfect_.

"Are you okay?" Max smiled wiping Liz's brow, his pants still around his ankles.

"I somehow…" Liz started, but then just smiled a sated smile at Max even as aftershocks coursed through her rocking her body, "I'm good. Do you think anybody, anybody heard us?"

Max looked around carefully, then looked down at Liz with a loving smile,

"No, I think we are good."

****End of Part 1****


	2. Chapter 2

****Part 2****

"It's all over!" Michael characteristically exasperated, "We are all screwed."

"What happened?!" Maria snatched Michael's motorcycle helmet from his hands, her body language quickly mirroring his.

"We have to go! Now!"

"Calm down," Max purposely strode into the loading bay closely followed by Liz, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened Max," Michael puffed out his chest readying for a confrontation, which knowing Michael was pretty much every conversation he had,

"They got Torio" Michael spat out, "raid."

"A raid?!" Isabel's voice cracked. Everybody turned to see her, no one had noticed her slip into the room.

"They have figured out how we are organized," Liz deduced.

"A long shot," Isabel added, "but they don't know where we are, Torio is in L.A."

"They know we are not in Roswell," Max said softly, "so they are probably hitting the large cities first where it is easiest to gather information. LA, NY, DC or even Miami."

"Well then it could take them years to find us" Maria offered but her delivery lacked conviction.

"Didn't you hear me? They have Torio! How long do you think he'll last to Kivar's interrogations? There are probably ships on their way here as we speak!"

"Sam's got watch," Kyle suddenly burst in, "What'd I miss?"

"Kivar's men got Torio" Isabel briefed.

"It's all over, we're screwed" Kyle turned back towards the door, "I'll get the get-away cars ready."

"Hold on!" Liz and Max said together.

"Izzy," Max was the only one who addressed Isabel like that, "Does Torio _know_ where we are?"

Isabel had the forthright to look offended, "_No one_ knows where we are. The supply lines are scrambled each time and you know I dream walk us to a different location each time."

"So we are good!" Maria's face brightened.

"For now," Max offered soberly. Liz finished for him, "but that won't stop Kivar from learning the locations of those Torio did work with. Just because we are not in immediate danger doesn't mean many other people aren't"

"Torio has a family," Isabel said softly. Maria gasped. Liz remained thoughtfully silent.

"We have to save him." Michael said resolutely.

"How?" Kyle volleyed, "_We_ don't know where he is"

"Isabel can just dream-walk him and ask him" Michael fired back, now that imminent danger seemed behind him, he quickly shifted directions. Kyle wasn't convinced,

"Like, _Hey Torio, did you see where the bad guys took you to? Okay, hang tight, we're coming. Send Kivar our best for us?"_

Maria looked back and forth between Michael, Kyle and Isabel,

"Can we do that?"

"It won't be that easy" Max interrupted.

"We have to try!" Michael refused to back down; "All those people put their lives on the line for us Max! We can't just abandon them!"

"We will not abandon them," Max reassured thoughtfully, "but we also can't jump out knowing what awaits us. We are in hiding for a reason"

"Can… can we do the Isabel trick first?" Maria said.

"I can try?" Isabel said softly, a weight of confusion was falling on all of them.

"Guys," Max cut in softly, "Can I speak to Isabel in private?"

"Wha— why?!" Michael turned to Liz who to her credit had a confused face as much as the rest. Michael was quick to anger, "We are all in this Max! We all get a vote, we all—"

"You don't want to be part of this conversation Michael, of this decision."

"Oh Max no!" Isabel gasped immediately understanding. Liz too caught on and looked down to the ground blushing.

"I'm not leaving" Kyle crossed his arms, confused but determined to stay relevant.

"Michael?" Maria looked for direction.

"Trust me Michael," Max's voice softened. He met his brother's eyes imploringly. Michael's face burned red at feeling ostracized by his own, again. He looked towards Isabel, visibly shaken, then down to Maria who seemed as lost as he felt and Kyle, ever ready to have his back.

"Fuck you Max. Come on Maria, Kyle, we have other things to do. Everyone noticed that he had not included Liz. Correctly, Liz made no steps to leave and felt all the more awkward for it. As Michael stormed out he heard Max ask Isabel,

"How many people do we have in Torio's compound? How many in the compounds closest to Torio's?" while Maria asked in hushed whispers,

"I don't get it. What happened?"

****End of Part 2****


	3. Chapter 3

****Part 3****

Isabel found Michael in her room waiting.

"Talk to me Isabel. What was that all about?"

Isabel shook her head sadly. She noticed that Michael still wore the clothes he had arrived in and wondered if he had spent the last two hours pacing in her room,

"Have you eaten?" she asked softly.

"What did Max talk to you about that he didn't share the rest of us?"

"I don't want to talk about it Michael. I won't have any part of it."

"Won't have any part of what?" Michael furrowed his brow.

Isabel held up her hand to him as she entered. Even visibly upset, Isabel was a goddess to Michael. Tall and curvy, her presence was hard for anyone to ignore. Michael looked on as she crossed the room peeling off her shirt in the process and casually leaving it on the floor. Isabel splashed water on her face from a basin in the corner. Michael held his breath mesmerized by the strong lines of her back, broken by a light colored bra strap cutting into her skin.

"Won't have any part of what Isabel?" Michel softly pushed.

Isabel's back was still to him, but Michael caught the sob that escaped her. Isabel put her hands in the basin, splashed her face again then clumsily reached for a hand towel which she pressed to her face. She looked so fragile suddenly. He took a timid step towards her,

"Isabel?"

"Michael," he voice was raspy. She was fighting to keep her composure but she was losing, "Oh Michael, please hold me."

Michael's bravado came crashing down as he rushed to her and took Isabel in her arms. _What will she not have any part of?_ He wondered. Isabel was tense so he held off on the questions nagging at him. He needed answers but he wouldn't get any tonight. He held Isabel firmly, lovingly until he felt her relax a bit. He didn't know how long they had embraced for but it felt like quite some time had passed before he felt Isabel lay chaste kisses on his neck. Michael closed his eyes and unconvincingly offered,

"We don't have to… tonight"

Michael felt Isabel sigh and he too let the breath that he had been holding go, with it the hope that he would get some tonight. _At least I said the right thing for a change_, he thought but instead of letting go, Isabel tightened her arms around him pressing more of her body against his.

"Make me feel alive Michael," Isabel breathed into his ear. She pleaded, "I want to forget all the death that surrounds us. Even if only for a few minutes."

Michael found her mouth with his, "Give me some credit. I am pretty sure I can last longer than that."

Isabel smiled into his kiss,

"Then love me until you have to leave me and not a moment before"

Michael grinned, "Yes ma'am"

Isabel couldn't remember the moment when she stopped seeing Michael as just a scruffy extension of her brother. If Isabel had a "type" and she certainly did, Michael was the exception in almost every way. Isabel smiled to herself as Michael pushed the bra strap off her shoulder to kiss her there. Physically, Michael was everything any woman could ever desire and then some.

"Ahh…" she breathed out as she felt his teeth, but he was no Prince Charming. He was…

"Oh" she had meant to put a hand on his lap but instead Isabel ended up with a palm full of erection, hard, hot and demanding. It was what she needed.

He was _Michael_, Isabel told herself harshly stopping her previous train of thought. She adored Michael, she reminded herself as he moaned onto her exposed nipple when she squeezed him through his pants. She deserved Michael. She closed her eyes to enjoy his lips nuzzling on her. He was her protector, he put his life on the line over and over to protect her. If anything, _he deserved her_. This new thought felt more right, it caused a tingle to stir within her. _He deserved her_, she repeated to herself. _He deserved ALL of her_. Isabel's hand shot out, grabbed Michael's and brought it between her legs where he found her flooded; more than ready. He deserved her, and Isabel would not disappoint.

****End of Part 3****

**A/N **\- I am playing with how much detail to go into during the sex scenes. Is this more about yummy sex with a sci-fi story weaved in to tie in the pieces (_think lots of sex_) **OR** is this a sci-fi story with yummy sex innuendos peppered in (_think not as much sex_)? What do you want to see? Drop me a line and let me know in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

****Part 4****

Max readied to leave in the middle of the night while most of the compound slept. It was days before Tess was scheduled to check in using her powers and Isabel had refused to dream-walk the message over to her. Max couldn't blame her though Liz was outraged at the unnecessary exposure to danger,

"How can she do this? How can she let you go out again so soon after your last trip? Doesn't she understand how dangerous it is?!"

Liz wouldn't relent though she wouldn't get in the way of Max preparing. They _needed_ Tess and time was of the essence.

"She's your sister! Doesn't she care if you get caught?!"

"She cares" Max answered soberly, "but this is well above her capacity. As it should be. We should be relieved that our assumptions of her were correct."

Liz's next words were caught in her throat, Max was right. Slow, as if carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, Max placed a small duffle bag inside a beat up, windowless classic camaro. A cherished collectible before Kivar's generals landed, the car and the small fleet of others like it that they had been able to collect now stood ready for them to roll out at a moment's notice. Stripped of all unnecessary perks, the classic cars and select motorcycles were void of electronics so EMTs did not affect them giving them crucial minutes, sometimes only seconds to take evasive actions if spotted. The vehicles could be started through a web of jumper cables rigged up so all could be fired up with a pulse of Michael's power if need be and were ran almost exclusively under the heat of Nevada's scorching noon sun where the heat signature blended enough with the broiling asphalt to confuse long range scanners. Max silently prayed now that none of said scanners were aimed their way now. In the middle of the night, with temperatures dropping fast, he would glow like an errant star. Liz knew this too,

"Can't you at least wait for the morning when we can better scan for sentinel ships nearby?"

Liz said the words but her hands still worked the controls to open the bay doors. Max was proud of her.

"It might be too late already, it took Michael a day and a half to get here, it will take me-"

"I know" Liz acknowledged sadly, "be careful"

Max wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I'll have Tess let you know when I arrive"

Liz inwardly cringed but she nodded her head in acquiescence. Tess' powers were different than Isabel's. Where Isabel could slip in and out of your dreams unannounced and unnoticed, Tess punched her way into your subconsciousness and then tore her message into one's awareness. Unless you were open to her, it could be painful and not akin to rape. Liz briefly thought of Alex but quickly shook the thought away. That had been a lifetime ago.

"Okay" Liz softly nodded. Max gently cupped her chin and lifted her lips to his. Liz melted into his arms seeing herself through Max's eyes. She felt his love for her, his pride, his awe. When the kiss broke she was in the middle of feeling his fear and grief for things that would need to be done, but she also felt the courage he took from her. Her heart swelled.

"Please come back" Liz whispered.

"I promise" Max locked his eyes with hers,

"I promise"

****End of Part 4****


	5. Chapter 5

****Part 5****

"Where is Max?" Michael found Liz at breakfast, "I have some things to discuss with His Royal Highness!"

"Max left last night," Liz answered calmly. She took a careful bite from her toast, she hadn't slept all night worrying about Max but no one including Michael needed to know that.

"What do you mean he left last night?!" Michael exploded. Everyone in the common room turned to look, "Where did he go?"

Liz tried to ignore the looks from everyone, she could feel in as much as hear the whispers growing like a wave, _Max is not here? Is everything okay? Why would Max leave in the middle of the night?_

"He went to see Tess" Liz answered Michael loudly for the sake of the rest now paying attention to their conversation.

"Just a routine run. He had some questions and thought it was as good a time as any to go"

The murmurs quieted down some but not completely and she could still feel the tension in the room and glared at Michael for causing it.

"What is routine about a _night time_ run?" Michael pressed on oblivious to Liz's body language, "Is he _trying_ to get himself killed?"

Liz sighed. There were almost forty people with them in the common room at the moment and at least thirty more in other rooms. Theirs was the smallest of the compounds for safety reasons but it still took a lot of people to keep them alive. Underground farmers, water collectors, hunters, mechanics, electricians, cooks, teachers, carpenters, and builders, all residing in managed harmony for a common goal of protecting the royal family and giving humanity a fighting chance. But said harmony was built on very delicate understandings that unravelled easily enough on their own. They did not need Michael helping.

"Can I speak to you, _in private_?" Liz put her food down and stood. Michael's face contorted in anger.

"So you can give me one of your speeches again? No thank you"

"Michael" Liz tried

"Save it Parker. I will wait for Max"

Michael stormed out leaving her awkwardly alone. The silence in the room was deafening at first but little by little the expected cacophony returned. Liz and Michael fighting was hardly uncommon, they would kiss and make up soon enough just to go back to being at each other's throats all over again in days. Everybody knew it so they comfortably returned to their conversations.

"What is Spaceboy's problem?" Maria came up behind Liz slurping from an iced drink. Liz sighed again,

"Max"

"Ah" Maria said simply.

Liz turned to look at Maria who held a paper cup in her hand, straw in her mouth. Her eyes tried for serious sister solidarity but quickly cracked. Liz laughed with her friend. It felt good to laugh.

"Czechoslovakians!" They rolled their eyes in unison laughing again.

"Come on chica," Maria linked her arm with Liz's, "You are too serious lately. I know what will make you smile. I found the funniest picture going through some old stuff. You will never believe which certain princess had a hard core Sanrio phase."

Liz cried out mid-laugh screwing her eyes tightly shut

"Liz!" Maria yelped but Liz held up her hand,

"I'm okay" she spoke up with eyes closed, "I'm okay"

"Liz?"

"I'm okay" Liz repeated straightening up.

"What happened just now?"

"Nothing, nothing" Liz rubbed at her temples, "Max made it to Tess' He is safe."

****End of Part 5****

**A/N - **Thoughts? These were short so 4 and 5 together. Working on 6 now which looks to be a larger chapter. I would love your feedback on where you think this should go! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

****Part 6****

"Okay hold on, I don't think he's asleep but he may be unconscious. I'm going to try to wake him up." Tess sat on her knees on a threadbare rug across from Max. The room was empty save for them.

"Careful" Max whispered.

Max had arrived hours after sun up and the lines on his face showed his fatigue. In sharp contrast, Tess looked resplendent in a simple tee and khaki shorts. Her curls shone in the sun like spun gold and her eyes were bright matching her smile when she saw Max. She had been surprised to see him and blushed when Max noticed that she was barefoot and a good inch or two shorter than he was used to seeing her.

Max brought her up to speed quickly while Tess shared her meager breakfast of rice patties fried in lard and water with him, promising some tastier fare for lunch and dinner for as long as he could stay. Max had little words to say in response to that. He hadn't expected to stay for more than it would take to complete the mission at hand but the hope in Tess' eyes caused him to nod and silently calculate the fallout back home if he did not return for a day or two.

Tess asked pertinent questions during her debriefing and accepted Max's decision without challenge quickly moving them to an empty room where she would be able to concentrate best,

"I'm awake" Tess said softly.

It was her voice, and still her mind but since she felt every part of what her target felt, heard every thought, saw everything her target imagined Tess sometimes got her pronouns confused. The effect unnerved Max.

"I'm in a cell. I am in a ship, I can tell by the metal sounds all around me. I am shackled by my arms. I... hurt all over, my shoulders feel like they are going to pop out of their sockets. The pain is bad, but my mind is at ease, I have told them nothing. I have told them nothing."

Max felt this was good news, but remained quiet and bade Tess to continue.

"The more I concentrate the more I hurt," Tess' voice came out tiny, "broken.. oww.. tortured"

Max reached out to touch Tess but she stopped him before he could make contact.

"No don't!" Her voice was strained, "I need to focus"

Max pulled his hand back unsure of how to help, so he just sat back letting the petite blonde work. Max couldn't help but admire Tess. Smallest of the four in size, she was arguably the strongest. Easily the most resourceful and independent choosing to live alone in a long-abandoned building once a tourist center on the southern lip of the Grand Canyon, very far away from humans and aliens alike. Max wasn't sure how she did it.

"Shit" Tess interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it?" Max whispered.

"He knows I'm in now. I can feel his urgency, he needs to tell us something but he thinks I am Isabel. He doesn't know how to communicate this way, he is panicking."

"He needs to calm down or we will get caught. A prolonged spike in heart rate will surely set off the medical scanners." Max warned.

"I know that but he is fighting me. My head is killing me; or it might be his," Tess gasped, "His thoughts are coming in lightning quick now. They grabbed him on a run by Salinas closer to Watsonville. He is trying to tell Isabel that the rest are okay for now. Only for now. He was alone and far from the compound. They are hurting him but- Oh Max how he misses his wife! His sons!"

"Tess" Max encouraged her focus.

"He hasn't told them anything but he is afraid because they said they would bring someone to get the information right out of his head!"

"So they have a psychic too" Max's jaw tightened.

"He is hungry. I am so thirsty" Tess' voice echoed Torio's struggle. Max had only met him through Isabel's powers, spoken to him only a handful of times.

"Thank you Torio" Max said out loud not really expecting a response but Tess' body stiffened.

"He heard you! Max! Please don't let them get my family! My family Max!"

"Torio I-"

"Something's wrong!" Sweat formed on Tess' brow, "I hear an alarm, there are people right outside the door. I think they are coming! Ugh! I can't get him to calm down!"

"Torio, we will get word to your family!" Max said loudly, "I promise we will keep them safe Torio, but I… Torio we… I am sorry Torio but I can't get you."

"The doors are opening!" Tess' voice was ragged, when she gasped it sounded strange, scared, "Max… It's Kivar!"

"Kivar? Here?"

"He is smiling. He knows Max"

Max said nothing, but he could see Tess was shaking, the skin on her arms covered in goosebumps.

"Vilandra" Tess said hoarsely, eyes tightly shut.

"What?" the hair on the back of Max's neck rose upon hearing that name.

"Vilandra" Tess repeated, "Kivar is coming in. He said Vilandra"

"He thinks you are Isabel" Max said breathlessly.

"I'd knew you'd come," Tess repeated what Torio heard, "I kept him alive just for you. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay aw- wait! It's not Kivar! It's not Kivar!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not Kivar!" Tess' face was pained with effort, "It is someone Kivar is using to project into. A human, he must be amplifying his natural power. He is telling me. No, not me. He is telling Vila… Isabel how much he misses her. How much he loves her. He wants her to help him find you."

Max cursed under his breath, glad that his sister had refused to participate in this. He hated to think so, but he had no way of really knowing how Isabel would have responded or reacted to seeing Kivar again.

"Do it Tess, before his psychic targets on you."

"He is closer now"

"Do it Tess"

"Kill me. Kill me. Torio keeps repeating kill me. He is so afraid for his family."

"Tess" Max was tempted to reach out again if only to get her to focus before it was too late.

"Kivar is laughing," drops of sweat fell from Tess' temples, "Vilandra can't kill you… Vilandra loves too much to hurt anyone… but don't worry, I will enjoy getting rid of you once you help me find them. Are you hearing this Vilandra my love? I am coming for you too."

"Now Tess! I'm sorry Torio"

The last things Tess saw through Torio's eyes were of Kivar a few steps in front of her, his eyes opening wide as her view grew dim and Kivar recognized what she was doing. Kivar's frantic launch at her, a blinding searing pain and then the ghost of Kivar screaming, "No!"

"It's over" Tess said softly, her back slumping forward.

"Are you positive?" Max asked curiously, surprised at Tess' lack of emotion now that she was disconnected from Torio.

"I felt the life leave him. I couldn't sever him from consciousness before I overloaded his synapses. I'm afraid he felt a lot of pain."

Max was at a loss for words. He knew that this was setting a precedent. He had ordered the killing of an innocent man. Somehow he knew there would be more. The thought made him want to retch.

"You did what you had to" Tess read his expression and having assumed correctly reasoned nonchalantly, "You saved many people today."

"Did I?"

Tess stood up then waited for Max to do the same, her gray eyes cold and calculating. She took his hands in her and locked her eyes on his,

"Yes, you did Max. You were a king today, I am proud to have been part of it."

Max couldn't say a thing. He looked at their hands intertwined. Tess leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek,

"I am going to take a shower. Will you join me?"

Max nodded still very shaken up.

*.*.*

On an airship silently drifting off the coast of the North Pacific Ocean, a young captain was at a loss of what to do about some delicate cargo in his hold. His ship's scanners confirmed, two dead human bodies. No pulse, no brain activity. Yet when he sent a cleanup crew to dispose of the bodies, one crew member violently died within seconds of entry. The others with him were barely able to pull him out and all complained of a malevolent energy attacking them from everywhere. When pressed, they could only describe the energy as a ghost rage permeating the room; heavy and angry assaulting their skin with pinpricks that stung like fire and a pressure attacking their brains. Scans revealed that the fallen crew member had suffered a massive brain hemorrhage while remote scans seemed to identify identical damages on Kivar's human psychic. After a second crew member suffered the same fate in a subsequent attempt to enter, all personnel refused to even get close to the lower areas of the ship regardless of repercussion.

Back in Antar it was said that Kivar simply shrugged when he was given the report. He was still seething at not having recognized Tess and at so overtly underestimating her powers to be distracted by the ramblings of one expendable captain. Kivar hadn't anticipated her participation and secretly wondered if the queen was working with the other three to develop their own powers. He had to assume so, the thought made him anxious and even more impatient. Had he known better, Kivar could have played a little longer with the human and try to glean Tess' whereabouts; but he had fried his human instead much to his chagrin. He hadn't expected the human psychic to be so sensitive and quickly dismissed it as a weakness and sign of an inferior race.

Akin to matching channels on a walkie-talkie, finding a psychic sensitive to Kivar's powers opened up opportunities not available before. Finding the compatibility with a human psychic had been a fortunate accident and his death a setback, but Kivar was sure where his generals found one they would be able to find others. Kivar's Earth-bound leaders promptly acknowledged the effort but in truth knew not where to even begin.

A later report suggesting that the young captain may have purposely crashed his ship after repeatedly complaining of erratic dreams and horrible headaches for himself and his crew would go mainly unnoticed.

Rumors of "Kivar's killer rage" though spread quickly all through the invading host of ships and soon echoed in the streets of Antar where fear and mystery helped his cause. The people of Antar prayed for absolution.

****End of Part 6****

**A/N - **Drop me a line to tell me what you think. Please?


	7. Chapter 7

****Part 7****

Maria found Kyle in loading bay two working on a classic mustang with two other shop hands, Teresa Marero, an ambitious young woman with freckled olive skin and a shock-full of orange-auburn hair and Martin Hope, a vibrant retiree who had owned an automotive repair shop in his previous life. Kyle was paying rapt attention to Martin when Maria strode in.

"Maria!" Martin beamed upon looking up, "What a special treat to have such a beauty visit the humble likes of us!"

"Hey!" scolded Teresa, her hands black with engine grease, "What do you mean the _likes of us_? What am I? Alley scraps?"

"_Enhance_ I meant! Enhance the existing beauty always with us!" Martin clarified wide-eyed.

Maria laughed. Behind Teresa, Martin mouthed _always_, and gave an exasperated look. Maria laughed again.

"I love that dress." Teresa ignored Martin behind her.

"Thanks!" Maria looked down at the simple wrap-around dress and did a little twirl. In comparison, Teresa wore overalls over a man's flannel long-sleeved shirt rolled at the elbows. Maria thought the look fit Teresa but offered anyways, "You can borrow it anytime, I am sure it would look great on you."

"Thank you! I may take you up on that offer if I ever do anything that doesn't require engine grease."

"Anytime you want," Maria said happily, "Hey guys, mind if I borrow Kyle for a minute?"

"Take him!" Teresa smiled, "Keep him as long as you need him. He keeps getting in the way anyways, maybe Martin and I will get some real work done while he is gone."

"Hey now!" Kyle wiped his hands on a rag, "I am not completely useless. I'm learning!"

Teresa chuckled showing a lot of teeth. Martin noticed and shot Maria a knowing look. Maria suppressed a smile as she fell in stride with Kyle.

"Teresa likes you" Maria said once they were out of earshot. Kyle blushed,

"What? Teresa? Naw…"

"Oh my God! You like her too!" Maria hissed excitedly,

"Oh! Is that why you've been playing mechanic over here? Does she know?"

Kyle blushed. Maria thought he looked adorable.

"The timing hasn't been right" Kyle confided shyly.

"Kyle!" Maria pulled him around a corner out of sight, "We live underground, like rats, _with_ rats, while we wait for Kivar or the government to find us. How much time do you think we have?"

"It's not that easy Maria. Buddha says-"

"Listen," Maria interrupted, "I love you. I want to see you happy and I want you in good terms with your buddy Buddha but… You heard Michael, you heard what happened. Los Angeles is not that far from here, if this were our last week, what would Buddha say?"

Kyle looked pensive. Maria smiled at him,

"At least think about it okay? She's really cute!"

"I _do_ like her freckles"

Both laughed.

"Did you need to talk to me about anything or can I go back to the freckles I mean to the car?"

"Oh yeah" Maria said going for the sash of her dress, "I need your opinion on something."

"Woah! Hold on!" Kyle looked around nervously to make sure they were still alone, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was going over some of our old things, the unclaimed stuff and I found some very pretty… things"

"Things?"

"Underwear"

"Underwear?"

"Lingerie," Maria cleared up, "Michael's been such a grouch lately… So I was hoping to surprise him and cheer him up"

"Lucky Michael" Kyled deadpanned.

"Right, well I want to make sure it looks right. So… I need your opinion"

"Wouldn't Liz be better for this?"

"You'd think, but no. Besides, I need a guy's opinion, Liz finds herself lacking the equipment to properly qualify"

"Are you sure? Why me?"

"Seriously Kyle? Are you telling me you don't want me to strip in front of you?"

That stopped Kyle's next words right in their tracks. Maria smiled,

"I thought so. Ready?"

"Hold on" Kyle looked around them again to make sure they were still alone. They were.

"Okay"

Maria opened her dress and let it fall off her shoulders to collect at her elbows. Kyle's eyes widened.

"Well?"

Kyle was at a loss for words. Maria had never been shy about showing off her body so he knew that she had legs that went on forever and a soft pale stomach that looked great in cut offs and sport bras but Maria standing in front of him was something completely different. She wore a delicate see-thru bra in a gauzy green that brought out her eyes while doing nothing to conceal a pair of small conical breasts tipped with rosy nipples. They were fantastic and looked perfect on Maria. The panties were tiny, thong or g-string, Kyle didn't know the difference, with ties on the sides and made of the same material as the bra so for the first time Kyle got to see that Maria's very long legs did in fact end, and he could very easily see the neatly trimmed blonde juncture where they did.

"Well?" Maria repeated.

"Uh…" Kyle tried unsuccessful

"I'll take that as a good sign. Do you want to see the back?"

Maria raised her eyebrows with a sly smile. Kyle could only nod. Maria let the dress fall unceremoniously to the floor and turned around. Kyle stifled a groan.

"This set comes with a garter belt," Maria spoke still facing away from him, "But I haven't been able to find any stockings. Those everybody took."

"Uh…" Kyle tried again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her ass.

"Do you think I need them? Kyle?"

"Uh what?"

"Do you think I need the garter belt and stockings? Or is this sexy enough?"

Maria turned around in time to see him lick his lips. The bulge in his jeans told her all she needed to know but it was fun teasing Kyle.

"Kyle?"

"Maria…" Kyle licked his lips again, "I think I love you"

Maria laughed loudly. Too loudly, so she bent down quickly and slid back into her dress in case her laugh drew any attention. She was still chuckling as she tied the sash closed around her dress. She reached up on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Kyle. I knew I could trust you"

Kyle, still dazed about what had just transpired said softly,

"You can always trust me Maria"

"I know. I think of you as a brother. You never know. My mom and your dad…"

Kyle's bubble burst and he made a face.

"Maria!"

Maria laughed again. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No masturbating about your maybe half-sister okay?" Maria smiled and pulled back, as she brought her hands down she let one slip lower and brushed it past the bulge in his jeans. Kyle hissed.

"Remember what I said about Teresa." Maria began to walk away with a knowing smile, "If you two hit it off I may lend her this set so she could wear it for you."

"You suck Maria" Kyle tried to fume but he wasn't really upset. He moaned when Maria answered in earnest,

"I do," she winked, "and I am very good at it."

****End of Part 7****

**A/N -** LOL… just a short spacer chapter for fun. I know people usually hate out of canon characters but you really can't imagine something of this nature and not have extra people to introduce. I promise to use them sparingly and only to build up on the stories around our main group.

I deliberately left Jim Valenti and Amy Deluca's part vague because I haven't decided how best to use them yet. Did they get married or just shacked up? Did they stay in Roswell or did they leave and join up with a hippie commune? Are they alive or dead? Hmmmm...

I think it is awesome that despite how old this show is and how long since syndication that there are still a few dozen people who seem to be reading this. Definitely more than I expected, so **thank you** for coming back. I almost didn't write this story at all because I thought no one would read it. I convinced myself to start it almost as a therapy, I had it in my head for so long that it needed to come out of go mad with it. So that is what I am doing. If I even get a handful of people to follow it and comment on it I would be the happiest woman alive. Thanks for coming along on this journey.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px; text-align: center;"strong**Part 08**/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Tess used her powers to silently dry her hair, a skill that took no more effort on her part than running her fingers through her hair. She took for granted the shift in energy projection needed and self-restraint not to light your head on fire as Michael had once done trying to copy the trick. Tess occasionally glanced at Max asleep on her bed; Max had the heavy posture of deep sleep. Tess noticed it and sighed with longing. Max looked good there, sprawled on her bed... on emtheir/em bed. His hair and skin still damp from their shower glistened in the light and caused a stirring in her. The long sinewy muscles of his arms and chest moved rhythmically with each breath. Tess bit her lower lip; she couldn't take her eyes off the tight sculpted lines of his stomach nor the hard edges of his pelvic bone before they disappeared under the single rough spun sheet that covered him. Tess subconsciously licked her lips remembering how he looked stepping under the spray of the shower where she waited for him. She had been careful to look up at him with timid, wide eyes and a blush to her cheeks as he took in the sight of her nakedness. It turned him on to see her shy and vulnerable so she gave him that with practiced ease. Max had stood still as Tess washed him, carefully, lovingly, and then groaned approvingly when she sank down on her knees inside the tub and took him in her mouth under the steady spray of the shower./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""My king..." Tess whispered with deep affection. She touched the corner of her mouth with a thin finger, the taste of Max still fresh in her mind and with another sigh left the room to let him sleep, quickly shifting gears to recall and record the details of her impromptu meeting minutes before./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Tess couldn't understand why the setting of their meetings, a creation of Isabel's choosing was always set up to look like The Crashdown, the hokey diner Liz's parents' ran back in Roswell. It was bigger in the dream to accommodate all human tribe leaders supporting Max but it was all too easy to recognize the cheap aluminum tables, the garish green uniforms with their offensive alien head aprons as no other place but Max's old haunt. It annoyed Tess to realize how much seeing it time after time bothered her. It was a constant reminder of a prior life Max had lived, mostly without her. A reminder that he would never truly understand the feeling of a life-long expectation vanished. A perfect courtship that would never happen. Hope and dreams... of love and destiny... all crushed in fleeting human minutes due to a fleeting human girl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"At one end, at the head of their table setup sat Max flanked by Michael to his right and Liz to his left. Isabel sat next to Michael while Tess had been placed next to Liz in a show of solidarity few people believed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Initial rumors of a raid," Max was bringing everyone up to speed, "were untrue. We now best believe that Torio's capture was…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Max struggled for words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""A lucky guess?" Michael tried unsuccessfully; half the restaurant shot him a look./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Tragic," Max corrected softly, "Tess and I tried to reach him but-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Why Tess?" Someone piped in. Tess had bristled at the tone in their voice but kept her composure./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Why didn't Isabel help?" This time it was Torio's son who asked. Liz leaned in to answer,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""We had to assume that it might be a trap. Given Kivar's history with…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Isabel's eyes shot open. The others did not know./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Us… Kivar's history with us" Liz corrected timely, "We did not want Kivar or his men to learn any more of how we are staying in contact with the outside world than we have to. Using Tess was a safer bet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""My Torio?" Torio's wife Elena looked so fragile. Her posture made it clear that she already knew but asked nonetheless./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""I'm sorry," Max started but couldn't find the words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Worried that he would do the honorable thing and confess to ordering his death, Tess broke the awkward silence,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""We tried to learn enough from him to plan a rescue but Torio himself stopped us." Tess said loudly to Elena and the group but had eyes only for Max, "He would not have his friends and family endanger themselves for him, he was adamant about this. He fought his captors and took down the ship with himself in it. I was in his head when he did it. He died a hero thinking of you Elena, and all of his children."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Nobody said a word for a few long seconds until Torio's oldest son Winston broke softly acknowledged,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""That's my dad."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"The room echoed with agreement. Torio's wife wept openly and all took a moment to give their condolences and offer Winston their support. The young man seemingly grew taller with each pat on the back he received. Max looked on. Under the table, Liz squeezed his leg in question but Max only responded with the briefest of glances to let her know that they would speak about it later. To Tess he gave a subtle nod of approval and the blonde did her best to hide her glee. None of the exchanges were missed by Michael./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""So what now?" Winston asked when the table had settled down, "There are a hundred and eighty-three… eighty-two of us to consider. Are we in danger?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Tess could see Max appraising the young man. Surely Torio must've been working with him, but was he ready to take on the responsibility of so many people?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Yes," Michael beat Max, "How quickly can we evacuate the L.A. compound?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Michael's words had the predictable result; chaos erupted. Voices were raised, arms thrown up as the leaders all voiced their opinions on next steps. The L.A. compound was a large one as far as people count was concerned and a much-needed bridge between the northern and southern states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""No!" Tess slapped the table to get their attention. The restaurant quickly quieted down, "There is no reason to believe that Kivar knows where the L.A. compound is, where any of our homes are. Moving that many people however is sure bound to raise some flags. They will be expecting us to do just that and people will surely die./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""I agree with the young miss," said Ross Nolan of the Minnesota group, a tall Viking of a man./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""I do too," Liz echoed to some surprise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""What do you think we should do Max?" Elena asked meekly. The restaurant, including the generic diners created by Isabel to complete the illusion all turned to look at Max. Max looked weary, sad, but his somber eyes were steel hard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""I am confident that Kivar is expecting us to run, and I am equally sure that his people have already been notified to be on the lookout for caravans of people on the move. We need to stay put."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Tess snapped out of her reverie. That had been a good moment for Max, a emkingly/em moment. Tess felt proud for Max, a most incredible feeling which she let linger in her mind as she padded barefoot over to the visiting center's observation deck overlooking the deep ravine of the Grand Canyon. A small round table resided in a corner of the mostly empty room. A two-burner camping stove and microwave sat on an adjacent counter. A small refrigerator and water fountain completed Tess' meager makeshift kitchen. Tess had used the center's employee lounge for months upon moving in, afraid to leave any sign that she was living there but after months of isolation she eventually began to take chances to make the space her own. It turned out that she didn't need much./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Why Tess?" The memory of the question echoed in her mind and brought a frown to her pretty face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Why didn't Isabel help?" A different voice entered her mind. Tess filled a souvenir mug with cold water from the water fountain and dropped some leaves she took from cabinets above the counter. In a few steps the cup was hot to the touch and the tea inside near scalding, as she liked it. Tess looked out at the jagged red rock, beautiful and awe inspiring in the late morning sun and fought back tears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Why Tess?" A third voice, Tess couldn't be sure now if she had heard this multiple times of if her mind was playing games with her. The sting of the suspicion never got old. Tess cringed recalling the angst and in the voices aimed at her. She hated that after all this time it still hurt so much. She had been so easily vilified. She couldn't imagine what they thought of her. She didn't want to know./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Why Tess?" It rang in her ears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"They would never understand. They never gave her a chance to explain; Tess pushed those thoughts aside feeling a bit of anger bubbling. They weren't important. Tess had to focus on what was important./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Isabel had stumbled over the "emWhy not Isabel?/em" question, floundering badly with guilt-ridden eyes at the mention of taking on Kivar. Isabel had looked... emguilty/em... Tess focused on the memory. As if validating and encouraging the direction her mind was taking, a young raptor's screech broke the silence and echoed loudly against the canyon walls. Tess jumped up and excitedly pushed her hand into a meager pantry using her powers to reach through the wall and pull out a worn composition notebook from a hidden compartment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;""Liz is not the only one with this trick," Tess muttered to herself with a wry smile. In the background, the echoes of the hawk, or eagle, Tess could never make herself care enough to find out for sure, could still be heard. Blond curls glistening, Tess slid onto a hard plastic chair, opened her notebook on top of a cheap Formica table with more self-restraint than she felt. Tess wanted to hate Isabel; their entire existence on Earth was a consequence of her misguided loyalties. As such, Tess had every right to hate Isabel but inwardly she was thrilled to see the princess emremembering/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"Tess had seen it in Isabel's eyes even if everyone else couldn't. Isabel remembered life in Antar, the role she had played. By now all in the inner circle knew, but there was a very important difference in knowing what you had done in your previous life and remembering it. Isabel actually emremembered/em. Tess didn't know how it happened but it was right there in front of her eyes and it gave her hope that Max would too remember and not just empathize with things he saw in the flashes Tess recreated for him from her real, and very vivid memories./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"'Isabel remembers Vilandra' Tess simply wrote with a smile forming on her lips. It felt good to smile. She thought about adding more to the journal but she had always found herself to be a person of very few words and the significance of those three were apparent enough. Tess put her pencil down, a memory of Nasedo suddenly popped into her mind. Her adoptive father had been very big on her journaling everything, towering over a younger Tess as she did her best to recall the smallest details of her day. "Observe everything," he would say, "You never know what will be helpful to you in the future." Tess looked at the worn book filled with dateless entries,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"'Michael is mad at Max,' Tess wrote down with a sigh. Tess looked out the windows covering three of the walls in the overhanging observation deck. The hawk or eagle was long gone. The sky was a bright faded blue. Tess looked down at her journal once more and added, 'Again. Nothing different there.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px; text-align: center;"strong**End of Part 08**/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15.488px;"strongA/N - /strongThanks for staying with me, this short chapter has been sitting on my iPad for ages. I kept retyping it because I wasn't happy with the details in it. I finally pushed through it to continue the story and then went back to this to make sure there was enough of Tess in it while moving the story. I hope you like it. The next few will be fun in sexy ways. As always, leave me some notes, let me know what you like and what you would like to see! *smooch* -Rd/p 


End file.
